The Cycle
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: Life is nothing but a cycle of death. We go through it expecting life to never end, like we are immortal until we see it. The one moment in your life will come and make you realize anything can happen in seconds. When you have Friends and family on the line, Will Foxy be ready to complete his cycle when the time comes? Or will chaos break out in the battle of life and death?
1. When I Was New

**Guess who's back mothafuckas XD lol yeah I'm back everyone. I just wanted to start a fresh new story and make a little something for you guys to read. I'm not going to be as active as I was in the past but I want to write for you guys because I miss you! I Just want to make you guys happy again and whatnot so yeah. I love and miss you guys :) and this is my new story so enjoy!**

The Cycle

Chapter 1-When I Was New

Foxy's POV, 12:30 A.M.

I wake up, feeling my servos and gears move for the first time ever. I can start to feel my body and all my limbs. I open my eyes and they emit a bright yellow light onto the people or things that stand before me. They all look at me in awe. The people and or things that stood before me we're just amazed by my appearance. I focus my eyes on the one farthest to my left. It looked like a yellow Chicken like animatronic with a bib that read "let's eat!". I focus on the one next to it and see a blue bunny like animatronic as well which waved to me. I waved back and it smiled at me. I look at the next one in line to the bunny's right and see a brown bear animatronic which had a tiny top hat on his head. And lastly to the bears right stood a human which I could see was in astonishment of my body. They all stood there staring at me awkwardly till I broke the silence.

"Hello" I say to them in a pirate accent. They stood there and stated before the bear spoke up.

"Oh uh- Hello! Where are my manners. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! My name is Freddy and I'm the lead singer in my band here." Freddy replies.

"Hel-hello Freddy. Who are these people?" I ask him. The Chicken comes forward and puts out its hand. I shake it and I can feel there soft feathers on my palm which felt so good in my opinion. This one is obviously well groomed.

"Hi! I'm Chica the Chicken and I'm the backup singer in Freddy's band. I'm also a cook and I am the host for all birthday parties here. What's your name?" She asks me.

"Well I be Foxy the Pirate. I am suppose to be a performer and tell stories the kids. I also am suppose to bring them on my stage and have them act with me and all that. I can also take off my right hand and replace it with a hook for my performances." I explain. She smiles and nods as she backs away back into the line.

"Well that's cool and all but I'm the lead guitar player in Freddy's band. My name is Bonnie by the way and it's nice to meet you Foxy." Bonnie says.

"Nice to meet you too lad. So who's the human over here?" I question them as I point to the person.

"Oh me? I'm Cody. I'm the Night guard here and I just watch over you guys and make sure nothing bad happens. So yeah I'll only be around at 12 A.M. to 6 A.M." Cody answers. I nod at him and smile. I step forward and notice for the first time I was standing in a shipping box. I look around and see we must be in the main dining area and the show stage is to our left. We we're almost surrounded by tables but there was a big enough clearing for my unboxing. I turn around and look behind my box to see a stage with purple curtains labeled "Pirates Cove". I turn to look at the group and see what they will say.

"Go ahead Foxy. Go explore your Cove. It's all yours" Freddy tells me. I look back at my cove and dart off to it.

Freddy's POV, Only minutes after Foxy leaves.

"So, What do you all think of Foxy?" I ask the group. Chica is the first one to reply.

"Well I think he looks cute" Chica answers. Bonnie rolls his eyes at her comment. "What?" She asks as she awkwardly laughs it off.

"It's just because of his looks. Wait till you see his personality before jumping into anything. I personally think he could be a good guy but I'm putting that idea off till I know him more." Bonnie adds. I nod in agreement with Bonnie. I turn to my right and look our new night guard in the eyes before asking him.

"Does he scare you Cody?" I sarcastically ask. Cody gives me an annoyed look before answering me.

"No he doesn't scare me. Just because I was scared of you guys the first night doesn't mean I'll always be afraid of animatronics. And to answer your question I think he will be a cool guy. I can't wait to see him perform actually" Cody responds.

"You don't have to get all defensive over it Cody we we're just kidding. But I agree with you" Chica says.

"Let's just keep an eye on him and make sure he's a good guy. I don't want him messing up our perfectly okay lives" Bonnie laughs. Chica rolls her eyes and I just nod in agreement. This new Foxy fellow may bring some new things to this dying restaurant.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my brand new story everyone! This is that start of a new beginning and I hope you all will tag along for the ride! I'm excited to being you guys new chapters and future stories in this return I am making. Now without further ado I'm going to go write some more :) until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	2. When I Was Happy

**Hello everyone! I'm sure you are all annoyed of my on and off activity and I'm sorry. I was finishing up school and planning my trip to Florida for awhile and I had to put this stuff aside for a bit. I'm back now and I just hope I can try and stay on top of things and bring you guys/girls chapters! Now let's begin..**

Chapter 2-When I Was Happy

Foxy's POV, 1 A.M.

I had just finished exploring my Cove when Chica came in. She made a noise of awe and astonishment at the sight of my cove. She had just entered thought the purple curtains and was standing on the edge of the stage. In the center of my cove was my pirate ship which was actually my room for after shows. Around it the floor was painted like it was waves on the ocean and the walls we're blue with little hills to make it look like islands in the distance. The way the room was lit up was the lanterns that hanged on the boat. It gave a yellow glow that made the room have a creepy but also adventurous vibe to it and also made you feel like you were really at sea. I had I fog machine in the back so I could make it look like we we're sailing into the mist. Chica walked up and just smiled at me. "What is it lass?" I ask.

"Your Cove, it's beautiful! The art and the vibe are just enchanting and it really makes you feel like your a pirate! I love this place" She answers. I smile at her and nod before looking at my feet. I let out a slight giggle before looking back at her.

"Yeah well it is a nice place and I'm happy I'll be staying here from now on. So, what did you come for lass?" I question her.

"Oh uh what? Oh yeah yeah I came to ask if you wanted to come join us in the main room. I just made some pizzas for everyone and I thought I would invite you to come eat with us" She responds nervously. She seemed kinda shaky and I can see she was feeling uncomfortable or awkward.

"Thanks Chica for inviting me. I'll be out there in a minute" I tell her. She nods and walks away with a huge grin on her face. I don't know why she seemed to be acting weird, But hell I don't even know how she usually acts. I like to think I'm atleast being accepted here though and I don't know for sure how everyone is feeling about me, but I hope they feel comfortable because I never plan on leaving this Oasis. I turn and walk out through the purple curtains out into the main dining area.

Freddy's POV

Foxy walks out into the main dining area and notices me,Cody, And Bonnie are all sitting around a table and Chica standing with a chair pulled out for him. He walks over and sits down in the chair Chica had pulled out for him. Chica never pulls the chair out for someone so I'm starting to question her feelings for Foxy. She is falling for him just because of his looks and she doesn't know what she could be getting herself into. "Hey Foxy" I start.

"Hey guys, how are all ye doing?" He asks us.

"I'm doing okay. Just you know, sitting here" Bonnie replies with a sense of attitude with it. I give him a harsh stare and he gives me the look of "I'm sorry". I look back at Foxy and smile.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking" I answer. Within seconds of me answering Chica pipes up.

"I'm doing wonderful!" Chica excitedly says. Foxy nods and smiles at her.

"good to hear. Good to hear everyone is doing well" Foxy tells everyone. Chica runs to the kitchen to go get the pizzas and that's when Bonnie snapped.

"You better watch your back Foxy because of anything happens to Chica I will break you" Bonnie exaggerates. Bonnie was not nearly as strong as Foxy and I could tell just from looking at the two. Bonnie had to try and intimidate him somehow though.

"Woah woah okay take it easy man. I'm not doing any-anything with Chica. I have barely even ta-talked to her" Foxy stutters. Bonnie's intimidation worked on Foxy. Shortly after there little confrontation Chica came back with 3 pizza boxes. She set them out on the table and then takes her seat next to Foxy. Bonnie makes eye contact with Foxy and gives him a dirty, mean look. Foxy looks back down at the pizza and tries to avoid looking at Bonnie. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I think of saying anything.

"So uh, Foxy. Do you like it here so far?" I ask him. He nods his head and give me a great big smile.

"Yeah I love it!" Foxy excitedly replies. I smile at the boy and give him a great big smile back.

"I'm glad to hear that my boy. I'm sure as you get use to this place you'll begin to love it more" I tell him. He nods in agreement and Bonnie just rolls his eyes at me.

"Do you like your cove Foxy?" Chica asks him. He nods again but unable to speak with a mouthful of pizza. After he takes a second to chew and swallow he looks at her.

"Yeah I think it looks beautiful. I love it and I hope I get to stay there forever!" Foxy answers.

"Good! I mainly painted and set it up while Freddy did the rest" Chica adds. Foxy nods and smiles at her as a form of thank you. She smiles and nods back at him and begins to blush. The two looked cute together and I can see why Bonnie was getting defensive.

"Hey uh, like I'm still here ya know" Cody pipes up. I look at the seat to my left and see Cody sitting there completely secluded from conversation. He say quietly and ate just listening till now.

"Sorry matey. I didn't know what to say to you so I'm sorry" Foxy admits.

"It's okay Foxy I didn't expect you to say anything to me. I mean I did expect SOME people to talk to me" Cody says. Everyone puts there head down in guilt for a moment.

"Sorry man. I didn't know it hurt you like that" I tell him.

"ayeee lighten up people! I'm just joking around no reason to get all sad and stuff" Cody happily announces. Everyone just lifts there heads and roll their eyes at him.

Foxy's Thoughts POV, 3:10 A.M.

We sit at the table chatting away the night. I feel like I will fit in here. The guys seem nice and Chica seems like she likes me so far so, score! I like them all so much so far and I can't wait to see what we will do in the future. I feel happy, and excited for our adventures. Id like to say, this is the first time I was happy here. This will be a night to be remembered.

 **There you all have it! Another chapter for all of you guys/girls. Again I am so sorry for this late chapter. I will try and stay on top of things now for all of you. Now until next time, BUH BYE!**


	3. When I Had Friends

**Hey everyone! I'm back again with yet another chapter did you all to enjoy. I'm so happy to be writing again for all of you and the more reviews and feedback I get the more I want to write! It just makes me motivated to know you all want more. Now let's begin the chapter!**

Chapter 3-When I Had Friends

Foxy's POV, 4:25 A.M.

We had just finished talking about how Freddy was the only one here originally and how everyone came to the restaurant. It was fascinating to hear about. After the conversation Chica speaks up.

"Can I talk to you Foxy?" She asks.

"well sure. What is it?" I reply. She laughs and shakes her head.

"No silly I mean alone" she giggles. I look at the guys as we stand up to walk away and I see Bonnie give me a nasty look. I shrug it off and proceed to walk over to the corner of the room barely out of view of the guys. I look back at Chica and she looks happy and is smiling at me.

"So what is it lass?" I ask.

"well, I just want to say sorry" she says. I'm confused, It doesn't make sense. We barely know each other.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I question her. She smirks and looks at her feet but the smirk quickly fades.

"I heard what Bonnie said to you when I went to go get t

he pizzas. Bonnie kinda, likes me and well I don't feel the same for him. So now he looks over me and stuff" she answers. I look at her, shocked.

"Oh..yeah all that..no it's okay really. He tried to intimidate me but it doesn't work. I know I am stronger than him just by looking at him. Really though there was no reason to apologize it's okay" I tell her. She sighs a sigh of relief and just smiles.

"Oh okay okay, That's a relief. I was worried that he was going to ruin your stay here. Alright well good good. Okay now uh...I'm yeah we can go back out there now I guess yeah okay" She stutters. She seems nervous around me and I just nod in agreement. We walk back out there and sit down at the table with the rest of the group. A look at everyone and Bonnie looked upset.

"You okay Bonnie?" I ask him. He looks at me with a pissed off look.

"I...Am...Just...Fine" Bonnie replies with a pissed off attitude. We all just sit there for a few moments before I decide to head to bed. I began to get a headache from the light in the room and I think it's just because I'm new to it. I say goodnight and head off to my cove.

Time skip to 12:10 A.M.

I get up after laying down for a nap. We weren't allowed to walk around till midnight because the workers don't leave till 11 and the boss of the place leaves at midnight so yeah. I get up and rub my eyes a little and walk out into the dining room. I am presented with everyone standing around a big shipping crate. It's a bit shorter than me and was about as big around as me. I look at everyone and they all look at me smiling. "what is all this huh?" I ask.

"another animatronic arrived!" Chica exclaims. I nod and come over to the group. Freddy walks up and opens the crate.

Chi's POV, 12:15 A.M.

I feel my body rumble and shake for a moment. My servos come to life and I can feel my gears turning. My oil starts to pump through my tubes and my eyes open wide. Everything is a bright purple for a moment before coming into color. I can feel myself gain control of my metal body that is covered in yellow feathers. A ringing in my ears comes and fades as I feel myself gain the ability to hear. I look at the people that stand before me.

"Oh my gosh! You look so much like me!" Another yellow animatronic says. She appears to be a chicken like animatronic with lots of energy. I fell my own beak open up and my voice box kick in.

"He-Hello? I'm Chi. I'm suppose to be a cook and also I'm suppose to help an animatronic named Chica with new duet songs. She is my sister" I speak up.

"Ooo..I'm so EXCITED! I can't wait to sing with you! I'm so happy I have my sister here!" Chica exclaims.

"Settle down now lass. We haven't even gotten the chance to introduce all of us to ye sister" A crimson red fox says from behind her. He is a pretty cute fox and I like the sound of his pirate voice.

"Okay okay let me introduce you to my friends Chi" My sister sighs.

Time skip to 5 minutes later..or 12:20 A.M.

"So yeah..welcome to the group" Chica finishes.

"Wow you guys sound like you are living the life!" I exclaim. Foxy laughs a little and Freddy looks at him confused, but understanding his laughter.

"You live here now too so remember, you are living the life as well" Foxy explains. I smile at his statement and I feel myself blush a litte.

"So what do you guys all do for fun around here huh?" I ask them.

"well I mean I've only been here for one night so don't ask me. Last night we just chatted the whole time" Foxy answers for himself.

"We usually play songs and do our own hobbies and stuff" Freddy answers for them.

"What are some of your guys hobbies?" I ask them.

"Well I like to draw and make stuff" Bonnie replies.

"I like to read and write stories!" Chica shouts out.

"Well and, I like to just think and sit around thinking of everything" Freddy calmly answers.

"huh, sounds like none of you like to do what I like. How about you Foxy?" I question him.

"Well I mean, I haven't gotten to really get around to hobbies..but I do like technology" Foxy replies.

"Now we're talking, I like your tastes Foxy. I hope we can work with technology together one day" I tell him.

"oh uh yeah uh..Mhm yeah okay then sounds good" Foxy hesitates. I blush a little and smile. This will be fun to be living here.

 **There we have it! Another chapter done and I hope you are all enjoying it! Now it's very late here, actually it's 2 A.M. at the time I wrote this so I'm going to head to bed now. Until next time, BUH BYE!**


	4. When We Had Fun

**Hey everyone! Back again with another chapter for you read and hopefully enjoy. I am happy to be writing for you guys and I hope you are all enjoying my little return as well. Now let's get going with this chapter!**

Chapter 4-When We Had Fun

Bonnie's POV, 2:15 A.M.

I sit and look at the group. Chica was chatting with her sister Chi, and Foxy is in deep conversation with Freddy over what to do. Cody was cleaning the kitchen since he had nothing better to do. I look at Chi, who was too busy talking to Chica to notice me. I notice she was thinner, smoother, and all around looked like a serious upgrade compared to Chica. Then at that moment Chica spoke to me.

"What are you looking at Bonnie?" She asks me playfully. I feel myself get red in the face, she saw me staring at Chi. I look down at my hands quickly before Chi notices.

"Nothing Chica. Just thinking" I reply. She sarcastically nods and goes back to conversation. Gosh they are both so pretty. I hope I can get Chi to like me since I failed at getting her sister to like me. I brush it off and clear my mind. I lean back In my chair and just close my eyes. I feel myself slowly drift away into a sleepy Abyss. Ready to go to a dream that will take me away from the world I dislike so much.

Foxy's POV

"Freddy not everyone wants to sing ye songs. No offense me matey" I tell the big jolly bear.

"Not everyone wants to go sailing for treasure either Foxy" he shoots back. I look over to the rest of the group. Bonnie fell asleep and the girls are just talking up a storm. I look at the girls and wait till I hear a pause in there discussion.

"Hey lasses? I just thought id ask ye both before we make a decision. What do ye want to do?" I ask them both. They both take a brief moment to think. They look at each other whispering what I can only assume to be ideas. They both look at me with wide smiles before answering me.

"let's have a race!" They shout.

"A race? How are we going to do that?" I ask them curiously.

"Well we will have two people start at the stage and run two laps around the restaurant. We will have people at certain points in the track stationed with items like chairs and tables to put on the track to mix it up. This makes it more difficult and adds a little variety to every race" Chi explains. She catches her breath a bit from rambling on for so long.

"how will we decide who races who?" Freddy questions the girls.

"Simple! You and Foxy race each other, then me and Chi race each other. Winners of both races will go against each other and losers will go against each other. We will have two winners then so everyone has a good chance of winning" Chica rambles. I look at Freddy with a look of curiosity. I don't know how fast he and and well, he doesn't know how fast I am. I'm interested to see though.

"Let's do it then" I tell them. The girls cheer and I see Freddy sigh. Me and Freddy get up and prepare to race.

Time skip to 2:30 A.M.

Me and Freddy line up at the starting line. I nod at him and he hesitantly nods back. He was nervous but I don't blame him. He was the biggest one of us all and he didn't get a chance to run much. Chi and Chica had told Cody to do a countdown over the speakers of the building while they got into position. I hear Cody's voice do the countdown.

3...

2..

1.

Go!

I go to a full on sprint and leave Freddy in the dust. I run past the stage and to the corner of the room which was also the dining. Almost hitting the wall I turn to the left and dart down the hallway. Unexpectedly a chair comes out of nowhere and I crash into it. I hit the ground and kind of fade out for a second. The chair winded me and I had to lay on the ground for a second to catch my breath. As I slowly get up and push the chair off of me Freddy passes me.

"See ya Foxy!" He calls out before taking a left to go through the guards office.

"Oh no you don't!" I shout back. I slowly start off with a jog and make it down the hallway and turn left into the guards office. The office wasn't big so I got through it fast and took another left down the second hallway that leads back to the dining room. I see Freddy reach the stage and begin his second lap. I speed up and reach the other corner of the room and take yet another left turn. I proceed and pass the show stage only to begin my second lap.

"Come On Foxy!" I hear Chi shout. This little bit of motivation got me to speed up and I soon reach the corner of the room. I take YET ANOTHER LEFT TURN! I start to make it down the hallway when I see Freddy pass into the guards office for the second time. I try to speed up but the chair from earlier really took a toll on me. I make it down the hallway and I hear a loud "Boom" come from the other hallway. I speed up and get through the guards office and enter next hallway. I see Freddy was taken out by a table and I run past him.

"See ya later chump!" I taunt. I hear his annoyed voice mutter some harsh words as I speed away and make it to the last corner. I turn and pass the stage only to slow down and fall to my knees. I hold my chest as the pain from the chair hits me. I look down and see it scratched my paint a little on my chest. I brush it off I get up. I sit down in a chair and lean back, recovering from the race. Freddy finishes not long after and sits down next to me.

"Good race buddy" he pants. He was out of breath and gasping for air. I assumed that table messed him up pretty bad.

"Yeah good race man" I reply. I then hear the girls come running up to us all excited.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Chica laughs. I give her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I ask them both.

"We aren't running it. We just wanted to see If you two would so we could see you fall from our tricks!" Chi giggles. The two girls stand there laughing and giggling. I give them an annoyed look and I can sense that Freddy is too. We lean back in our chairs and rest. I hear Bonnie's annoyed rumbling as he tries to sleep backstage. It made me smile a little knowing we all were obviously having such a great time (sarcasm everybody XD).

 **There you have it. Another one! Yeah it wasn't probably as interesting as usual but it's different. No one wants to read the same thing over and over again but with a different twist. I mean except if it's really damn good XD well alright that's enough for now. Until next time everybody, BUH BYE!**


	5. When It Came Back

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I posted a chapter but good news! This is a new chapter! Wow can you believe it? Exciting! Alright now let's settle down and begin this chapter before you all lose the excitement.**

Chapter 5- When It Came Back

Foxy's POV, 3:30 A.M.

I'm sitting down at the table with the girls and Freddy. Bonnie was still sleeping and Cody was in his office doing some paperwork. Freddy sat to my left and both girls sat to my right. We had been talking about the crazy people we see walking into the restaurant. I see Freddy and Chica have been acting strange lately. By strange I mean they won't even look at each other. It's like they have some kind of awkward thing between them. I look at Freddy and he his staring at his hands on the table and then I shift my gaze to Chica who was staring into her lap.

"So what do you all want to talk about?" Chi questions us. I look at her before looking back at Freddy.

"Freddy can I talk to you for a second?" I ask him.

"Uh yeah sure" He answers. We get up and walk over to the corner of the room where no one can hear our conversation.

"So what's going on between you and Chica?" I question him.

"Oh yeah well that's a long story. To make it short me and her had a thing before Bonnie came her. We broke up so yeah it's been awkward. Don't be bringing it up to anyone though" Freddy explains.

"Oh okay...well now that makes sense. You made up?" I ask.

"Well we did but it just feels awkward between us still" He replies.

"Maybe you should try talking to her again. Maybe she is just waiting for you to say something" I tell him.

"Eh I don't know. I might try talking to her again" Freddy answers.

"That's the spirit lad! Alrighty let's get back to the lasses" I cheer as we begin our walk back to the girls. We reach the table and both girls look at me. Chi looks at Freddy as well but Chica maintains her gaze on me. The awkwardness begins to settle before anyone spoke up.

"Chica, can I talk to you?" Freddy asks. Chica looks up at him with a somewhat shocked looking face before nodding. The two walk off into the same corner I had just spoken to Freddy in. I wait and look at them for a minute before turning and looking back at Chi who had been staring at me since the two left.

"lass?" I say outloud to her. She shakes her head back and forth and breaks her trance.

"Oh sorry Foxy" she blushes. She looks back down at her lap and giggles a little.

"it's ok lass. What were you thinking about that put you in that trance?" I question her.

"Oh nothing. Just girl stuff" She giggles. She is blushing even harder now and her whole face looks like a tomato. I just shrug it off and think of what Freddy and Chica are talking about now.

Freddy's POV

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chica asks me. I feel myself get hot and I begin to get nervous. I look down at my feet and then take I deep breath. I close my eyes and exhale. I look up and open my eyes to see Chica looking at me partially confused.

"Yeah about this, Chica I just need to clear the air between us. I just want to get rid of this awkwardness that we have" I answer her.

"Oh, yeah, I understand. Yeah I feel bad because I haven't tried saying anything to you lately and just, I don't know" Chica begins.

"It's okay I haven't tried to talk to you much either. I just wanted to say that I want to clear the space and start over" I explain. She smiles at me and nods.

"Yeah is like that. I would like to start over Freddy" Chica replies.

Foxy's POV, 5:50 A.M.

I walk back to my cove after having a night full of chatting with the girls and Freddy. Bonnie had joined us about an hour ago and was pretty talkative. I push aside my silky purple curtains and walk onto my ship. There was a small room on the ship where I could sleep and rest myself. I walk in and make my way to my bed. I lay down on it and exhale. I close my eyes and relax for a bit. Suddenly I was able to hear a static coming from somewhere on my ship. It sounded weird and I couldn't quite understand why it was happening. I brushed it off and drift into sleep mode.

Time skip to 12:10 A.M.

I walk out of my cove and join the rest of the group as we begin our night. Freddy and Bonnie were sitting at a table and the two girls were sitting on the stage talking about something I didn't really focus on. I walk over to the guys and join them by taking a seat next to Freddy. Just then I remembered what happened before I went to sleep last night.

"You okay Foxy? You look a little uneasy" Bonnie asks.

"Well last night I heard some static coming from my cove and it just kind of felt weird" I reply. Freddy looks at me concerned.

"Are you sure?" He questions me. He had a serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'm positive. Why is there something wrong with me?" I ask him.

"No, nothing wrong. There's just an old project coming to life in this place. I don't know how it's operational because it wasn't even fully complete. We have to find her" Freddy answers. Me and Bonnie look at him confused and prepare ourselves for whatever this bear is talking about.

 **Well there you go and I'm sorry for the long wait. Here you all go and I'm happy that I was able to finally deliver. Now until next time, BUH BYE!**


	6. When Evil Began

**I'm back everyone with another chapter! This story isn't exactly doing good and I'm just assuming it's either not good or the concept seems repetitive. I'm still continuing it but across the next few chapters if it still looks bad I might cancel it. I don't want to waste time on something you all don't want to read! Now let's begin the chapter!**

Chapter 6-When Evil Began

Foxy's POV, 12:30 A.M.

Me,Freddy, and Bonnie stood in my cove listening to the eerie static noise play. I look over to the two on my right and see Freddy looking around curiously. Bonnie was shaking a little, so he was scared as hell. He kind of just stood there staring at my ship and it made me curious. Freddy turns around and notices Bonnie and his current state.

"What's wrong with you?" Freddy asks. Bonnie doesn't break his stare off my ship. His hand slowly rises up to the top of my ship where the deck is.

"th-there" Bonnie stutters. I follow his hand and see a yellow glowing eye with another eye that had only a white pupil. I can faintly see a white jaw with a snout and what appears to be a exo skeleton showing. After looking at it for a second or so it turns around and scurries away. The sound or rattling metal and clanking of gears is heard as it runs away. I look to Freddy in worry.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him.

"That...That was Mangle" Freddy replies.

"Who the hell is Mangle?" Bonnie questions Freddy.

"Mangle was suppose to be what Foxy is. She was suppose to be a pirate fox who did everything Foxy did. There were problems with her though which is why she was suppose to be scraped. Instead of scraping her they kept her just in case Foxy needed parts. They are almost completely alike" Freddy explains.

"Wait, you said almost completely. What's so different between me and her if we were made the same" I ask Freddy.

"The difference is she was suppose to have someone to perform with. She was programmed to have another animatronic or human volunteer help her with her acts. That was her selling point and what made her so unique. She was specifically made to adapt to situations and learn how to interact with humans as well as animatronics" Freddy expands. Bonnie shivers and I just stand astonished.

"So she has something that let's her learn from her mistakes kind of thing?" I try to confirm.

"Yeah but see it's complicated. You, me, and everyone else here has that as well obviously but it was in our programming. Mangle had a separate chip in her dedicated to learning which allowed it to store a whole lot more information. The problem with having this separate from her normal programming is her systems seem to bug out and lose control. She will be acting and out of no where attack someone. I overheard the engineers talk about how the programming was messed up and it caused her to just go rouge" Freddy explains. Before Freddy can even catch his breath we hear the static come back and the noise of metal clanking. It comes closer until we can suddenly see the Mangle on top of my boat again.

"It's back!"Bonnie yells before running out of the cove. Me and Freddy exchange glances before looking back at Mangle. Something was off about the static noise this time around though. Like she was trying to talk through the static.

"Do you hear that Freddy?" I ask him.

"All I hear is static buddy. By the way, I'm getting out of here before I get torn to bits" He replies before slowly backing out of my cove. As he leaves Mangle climbs down the side of my ship and down to the floor. I raise my fists, preparing for anything.

"Stay back Mangle. I don't want trouble!" I tell her before slowly taking a few steps back. As she comes into the light I can see why she was called the Mangle. Missing almost all of her costume and paint being chipped away. Her exo skeleton dragged across the floor as her one and only paw pulled her forward. She pushed herself across the floor with her only hind leg (that I could see) and was trying to get closer to me. As she got closer the static slowly got more clear to me. I must have been the only one to hear it since I have better hearing than the rest of the group. When she is about a foot away I could finally make out what the static meant.

"I-I-I-mean-mean-n-no-har-har-harm-Fo-Fox-Foxy" She says through the static.

"How can I trust you? Freddy told me all about your random mood swing thing!" I ask her.

"be-becau-because-I-I-rip-ripped-th-the-ch-chip-ou-out" She stutters through the foggy white noise. She hold out her hand and she was holding a small chip that she claims to be her learning program.

"Look Mangle. How about you stay here as I go find you a voice box? You can make more sense then. I'm going to have to shut you off though so the others don't freak out. I trust you though and believe that's your learning chip" I reply.

"o-ok-sh-shut-m-me-d-do-down" She pushed through the static. I slowly walk around behind her and flip a panel on the back of her head. The inside of her head was a mess. Wires everywhere and dangling from all sorts of places. I do see where she ripped her chip out so I know that she isn't going to try and kill me. I locate her off and on switch and flip it up. I hear her body slowly come to a hault and she lays down lifeless on the floor. I exhale and feel relieved she isn't trying to kill everyone.

Time skip to 1 A.M.

I finish explaining and showing everyone Mangle and what she's done. They all look at me with a crazy look.

"So you want us to repair her? I don't trust her. Keep her off" Bonnie says.

"I'm saying let's give her a voice box and let her explain what she can. She is barely mobile in the state she's in so there's no harm she can do to any of us" I explain. Everyone stands around her body.

"Alright. Let's give her a new voice box and turn her on" Freddy speaks up.

 **There you go! I hope this spices things up a little! It also gave you a little backstory on Mangle's problem in this story and everything will become clearer soon. The evil is just beginning! Now until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	7. She Had A Voice

**Welcome back everyone! Another longly awaited chapter! I will try and juggle this and my other story Alone Forever 2 as well as I can! So here you go and enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 7-She Had A Voice

Foxy's POV, 1:30 A.M.

Pirates Cove

We had successfully repaired Mangle's voice box and were deciding if we should turn her back on. Bonnie and Chica voted no but me and Freddy voted yes.

"Don't turn that thing back on! What if it attacks us?" Bonnie argues.

"She can't Bonnie! Look at her, she can barely get anywhere let alone take us all on" Freddy counters. I look at the two and feel anger build up inside me.

"Shut up! I'm turning her back on" I shout at the two. I go behind Mangle and flip her switch to on. I go infront of her body and her it struggle to start up. The gears creek and squeak before stabilizing. Her beautiful pink eyes flash before slowly fading into it's natural pink color. Her servos squeal as her jaw closes and her eyelids blink.

"wh...what happened?" She asks. Bonnie and Chica get spooked and slowly back out of the cove. I wave Freddy up closer and we look at the mess of wire and exoskeleton infront of us.

"We gave you a new voice box. You can talk now" I inform her as I kneel down to make eye contact. She smiles at me and nods.

"Thank you Foxy" She squeaks. She looked up to her left and sees the big brown bear standing there.

"Hey Mangle" Freddy says.

"Freddy? Is that you?" She asks him. He nods and she tears up. Freddy drops to his knees and hugs her tightly.

"I've missed you" Freddy whispers to her. They hug did a minute before braking apart.

"Okay so we have some questions" I start.

"Fire away" Mangle giggles.

"How did you survive here so long without Breaking apart and dying from low maintenance?" I ask.

"Simple, I wasn't the only failed project. They had many projects they worked on over the years. Every failure was thrown into the parts and service room. I would take their parts and carefully replace my old ones" She explains.

"Doesn't replacing your parts cause pain?" Freddy adds.

"Well normally it would but there is a wire I unplugged for that. It was kind of hard to get to so that's why I have so many wires hanging around in my skull. I have to go one by one and figure out which one turns off pain. I almost dies doing that!" She informs.

"So what made you rip out your memory chip?" I question her.

"It's a memory chip. I knew when I'd go rouge. I can't control myself when I would go crazy. It's like my body wasn't mine when it happened. I knew to stop going crazy is have to rip it out and well...I did" she explains.

"Did it help you very much?" Freddy asks.

"Oh yeah. I was able to remember all the back to when I was fresh out of the factory. I was able to remember every face and every word I heard. Now my standard operating chip holds only the most important things in my memory unit. I can't remember everything but I can remember few details" She tells us.

"So what are your intentions of coming out here and talking to us?" Freddy asks.

"I want to be a part of something. I want to be home again. I hate being alone day in and day out every day of my life. I want to be with all of you" She says. She sounded depressed explaining this and I could tell she was feeling sad with that question brought up.

"Well I guess that's it for questions" Freddy finishes up.

"Can she stay in here with me?" I ask Freddy. Mangle and Freddy both give me surprised looks.

"Well.." Freddy starts.

"It's okay. I can go back in the parts and service room" Mangle answers.

"No, you said you wanted to be around us right? Well stay here with me for a night" I interject. She smiles and nods. I look at Freddy for his approval and he nods.

"Alright. Now you two have fun, I'm going to go talk with Bonnie and Chica" Freddy says before leaving my cove.

"Thank you Foxy" Mangle says to me. I look down at her and she is smiling. I pick her up and hold her in my arms.

"No problem Mangle. Sometimes people need a second chance. I'm here to give you a second chance" I reply to her. She kisses the side of my snout and I blush.

"So where will I be sleeping?" She asks. I carry her into my ship and into the room that read "Captians Quarters". I open the door and lay her down on my bed.

"You can sleep on my bed. I can sleep on the floor" I answer her.

"Okay, thank you. Can we sleep now? Turning me back on really takes a lot of energy out of me" She requests.

"Of course" I reply. I tuck her in with my big red blanket and make sure my pillow is fluffed up for her. I say goodnight and kiss her forehead. I walk over to the wall and sit down. I look at the mess laying on my bed and feel happy. I gave her a second chance at life. I close my eyes and drift off into sleep mode.

30 minutes later...

I feel something touching me as I sleep. I power myself up and open my eyes to see Mangle poking me.

"Foxy?" She asks.

"What is it lass?" I Question her.

"I can't sleep. Will you come lay in bed with me?" She asks. I get up and pick her up off the ground.

"of course Mangle" I say as I lay her back in my bed. I lay down next to her and say goodnight. As I pull the blanket over us. I close my eyes and begin to drift Intl sleep mode when she started cuddling me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **So do you guys/girls trust Mangle? What if she is lying to them? Is Foxy getting to close to her? Will she cause problems? Looks like there is a lot to think about and a lot to happen :D alright well that's it for this chapter! Until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	8. We Didn't Know

**Welcome back everyone! I'm back with more of this story and I hope it has been entertaining to read! Now let's not waste time, let's begin.**

Chapter 8-We Didn't Know

Foxy's POV, Unknown time

Captain's Quarters

I wake up, feeling exhausted still. I look down on my chest to see the sleeping Mangle on me. She seemed so peaceful, how could she kill someone? She didn't act like how everyone said she would. I lay my head back on my pillow and exhale. I can't tell if she is trying to trick us or what. After being alone so long she shouldn't want to kill the first potential friends she has, right? Just then I notice the white fox lift her head up and yawn.

"Good morning Mangle" I greet her. She turns to face me and smiles.

"Good morning Foxy. Thanks for letting me sleep with you" She thanks me.

"No problem. How did you sleep?" I ask her.

"Best sleep I've had in a long, long time" she giggles lightly.

"Good. I was hoping it would be good" I smile. She gets up off of me and slides out of bed and onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Well we can't lay here all day silly. Let's go see what the others are up too" she insists. I nod and get up out of bed. I walk over to her and I pick her up. I have her wrap her arms around my neck and wear her like a backpack. She giggled at the idea and I can tell she enjoyed it. I walk out of my cove and into the dining area where Chica,Freddy,and Bonnie sat chatting. Bonnie noticed me first and was terrified.

"Oh my god it has Foxy! It's killing him!" He squeals in terror. Freddy looked at me and laughed.

"Bonnie she isn't killing him. She is just riding on his back" Freddy explains. I hear the white vixen on my back let out a depressing sigh. She didn't like the comment about killing I suppose. I look at Bonnie and shoot him an evil glare.

"Bonnie I would appreciate it if you didn't treat my new friend like a monster" I reply to the startled bunny. He looks at me confused and shocked.

"What?! It's your friend now?" He exclaims.

"Yes, and stop calling her an it. Mangle is a person among us too. Not just a thing" I tell the dumbfounded Bonnie.

"Bonnie maybe she isn't as bad as the stories. Give her a chance" Chica adds.

"Oh now you are on his side? What the hell" Bonnie replies. He stands from his seat and leaves the room. Chica and Freddy look at me with some sort of look that have me an awkward feeling.

"Well, care to join us? We got two seats now" Freddy speaks up. I nod and walk over to the table. I set Mangle down on a chair and I sit next to her.

"So Bonnie is afraid of me?" Mangle asks.

"Eh, kind of. He is afraid not of you, but of what he thinks you are doing" Freddy says.

"What does he think I'm doing?" She questions Freddy.

"He thinks you are using us like puppets. Like you are going to try and play us like your pawns or something. He is scared once you find no use for us that you will try and hurt us" Freddy explains.

"Damn" I speak up. Chica let's out a light chuckle and Mangle just smiles.

"Well that's not what I'm doing. I'm just trying to be something again and become family. I'm just looking for a second chance" Mangle replies. Chica and Freddy nod, accepting of her idea.

"You know Mangle? We will be happy to try and give you a family again. Even if Bonnie is a little uneasy about you" Freddy tells her. She smiles and she wiggles in excitement. I sit, almost feeling bad for the white vixen. She wants a second chance but her body doesn't seem to be able to. All she can do is crawl and wiggle around. She notices me staring and she looks at me confused.

"Are you okay Foxy?" She questions me. I feel myself get emotional, she has lived such a harsh life. Even when something as little as acceptance makes her happy, she still is the same destroyed animatronic she was yesterday and the day before and so on. I want to give her a real second chance. I lean over and hug her which she obviously didn't expect because she jumped a little.

"I'll fix you Mangle" I say to her. I pull away just a bit so we are face to face, inches away from each other. She looks surprised and had seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You mean that Foxy?" She asks. I nod and she begins to tear up. She hugs me tightly and I can hear her quietly crying on my shoulder. I notice Chica out of the corner of my eye smiling and nodding her head. Mangle pulls away from me to look me in the eye. Her bright pink eyes had tears coming out of them still.

"You wanted a second chance. Well I'm going to give you a real second chance" I reply.

"Foxy I...I don't know what to say. N-no one has ever been so n-nice to me" She stutters a bit. I wipe away a tear on her face and smile at her.

"It's okay lass. You want yo be apart of the family? Well we can't leave you like this, family helps family" I answer her.

"I can help repair you too Mangle. I pretty good with wiring" Freddy adds.

"I can help too! I love art and decorations so I can help with your frame and the paint. As well as your fur" Chica pipes up.

Bonnie's POV, Show Stage

"Fools" I say to myself. I heard them speak of repairing Mangle. Not even that long ago her immobility gave us the advantage If she was psycho. No they want to give her body so she can just kill us? They can fall for her tricks but I won't . Mangle is a monster and I'll prove it in time. Plan A is now set in motion. Mangle won't be "family" for long when they see what she really is...

 **There you have it! They are going to repair Mangle, but at what cost? Will she become crazy like Bonnie predicts? Or is she truly peaceful and friendly? Until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


End file.
